The Fallen Angel
by kristenstewartishot
Summary: Alice Brandon has been in love with Isabella Swan since the first time she saw her. Alice becomes jealous and possessive when Bella starts to date Cassandra. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

_Summary: Alice Brandon a 21 year old vegetarian vampire has been in love with Isabella Swan a 17 year old human since the first time she saw her. Alice becomes jealous and possessive when Bella starts to date a girl named Cassandra the only problem is she is a witch._

_(Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight)_

A female vampire walked quietly all that was able to be heard was the primal growl vibrating in the depths of her chest. Across the street from where she was there standing was a couple kissing passionately. The brunette was several inches shorter than the blonde standing at 5'8 and her herself only 5'3. The brunette was not plain or unattractive by any means having a wonderful heart shaped face, smooth full pouty lips, clear skin and luscious hair. Fast breathing was heard to Alice and she was infuriated _what is that slut doing with my mate! _Her thoughts were all jumbled. The blond is beautiful herself with short hair and beautiful jade green eyes looking straight into her lovers chocolate colored eyes and thin lips. Alice herself was tall standing at about 5'9 and had what people call skater hair she liked it short, light honey golden eyes, a pointy nose and smooth but rough lips.

Bella moaned when she felt Cassies' tongue probing her mouth even being distracted by the passion of the kiss she felt like she was being watched. As a matter of fact it's been happening since she went to the mall last week with her girlfriend. Cassandra sensing Bella was pondering stopped and worriedly asked "Are you alright _**Mon amour**__'_?" she asked with an alluringly thick French accent. Bella looking around now that the kiss was cut off and spotted a rather tall and lean form on the other side of the street, but before she could question any further if vanished. She just shrugged it off "Yeah I'm okay. You want to go inside with me?" "_Sure I'd love to." _she responded in her accent. Walking upstairs to Bella's apartment the witch whispered too softly for the brunette to hear "_Stay away from what's mine leech_."

Alice answered but was not heard by Cassie "In your dreams she's **MINE" **after that she walked closer to Bellas' apartment window and listened intently to what was happening.

Upstairs Bella was being pushed against a wall by the form of Cassie and was being kissed in the most tantalizing way. Bella learned that Cassie was a giver not a receiver she somehow always came without being touched and all she worried about was pleasuring Bella. Cassie carried Bella to the bedroom with the window through the dark apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen Angel

Chap.2

_(Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight)_

_Warning lemon _

Inside the bedroom Bella's moans were heard and Cassie was moaning to caressing every inch of Bella she could. Both of them clothes thrown of f in the mists of passion Cassie sporting a strap on was on Bella's back rubbing the fake penis on her pussy. Cassie had good stamina and Bella was in bliss.

"_Bella I won't be satisfied until you tell me you're __MINE __and __MINE ONLY_ "Cassie all but growled in her ear.

"Please Cassie" she moaned throatily. "_Please what_?" she growled

"Make me yours" she said sounding defeated as soon as those words left her mouth Cassie thrust so hard into her it was almost painful but the pleasure put that aside. Cassie thrusts were powerful and deep. _Oh god._ Bella's eyes roll into the back of her head. "_I'm really going to enjoy this, Bella. I think you will, too_." Her voice is deeper and more sensual.

Oh, oh, oh God..." she whispered.

"_Oui chéri__. You like that, don't you? You like it when I put my big fake dick in your pussy_?"

"Ohhh yes."

She felt Cassies hips meet her thighs.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I'm filled completely. It's utter bliss. I start to rock my hips against her but she grabs them, stilling me. "_Non. Don't move_," she barks the order.

I squeeze my eyes closed and grip my bed sheets tighter in my fists. Not moving might be an impossible request.

She moves faster. The rubber cock coming almost completely out and then going all the way back in my pussy. It feels divine. I want to spread my legs farther to allow for more room but the tightness of her grip prevents it.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck, baby," she growls out under breath as her hips slam into me. "I want you to come so fucking hard, Bella. Do you understand me?"

"God Yes." I can barely form words. The muscles in my stomach tighten, and I feel a tingly spark begin to form as she hits my g-spot over and over with the rubber cock. Then she stops, and leans over me, so that she's practically lying on top of me. The warmth and sweat of her skin was on my back, while the pressure of her weight on top of me felt a little suffocating - I loved it. I like feeling protected and controlled. The new position allows her to move inside me even deeper, although I did not think it possible.

"I love you baby...Ohhh!" I scream out as she slams deep inside me."_I want you to scream my name and mine only when you cum_." with one strong final thrust Bella cried out "Cassie!" as she came.

**Alice P.O.V.**

_**Who the fuck does she think she is!**_

How dare that whore fuck **MY** Bella! I should've gone in there and showed her how she should and could be pleased by me. I will start by introducing myself to her and ease into this and if that won't work than I will do it by force.

**Cassie P.O.V. **

I hope the leech heard me claim Bella as I've done before because **SHE IS MINE! **

I'm new to this so?

What do you guys think should I keep going?


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen Angel

Chap.3

_(Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight) _

_Link Alice's hair: .com/image/boy%20hair/Megan15xo/book%?o=11_

_Alice body:_ .com/image/boy%?o=108

_Link Cassandra's hair & body:_ _.com/image/blonde%20boy%?o=24_

Eyes that were once golden were now onyx black. It was the morning after the witch had tried unsuccessfully to push away the vampire.

**Alice P.O.V. **

The witch left early morning for her job"At least they don't live together." After that being said I got a vision of Bella leaving to go get coffee later.

After having received this vision I smiled a happy dark and possessive smile while I thought of how much she'll love me soon. I watched and listened intently until I saw her come out. And when she did it was like a whirl wind of sensations. I followed behind her quietly checking out her rear and pictured myself holding her by the ass while violently thrusting into her. Shaking my head from these thoughts I noticed she already entered the cafe so I followed in after a few moments.

**No .P.O.V**

"Whoops sorry there I'm very clumsy" Bella said while blushing after having walked into Alice's flat chest. Alice to busy staring and wondering where the trail leads to. Was interrupted when she heard a wind chime voice "Excuse me? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright sorry it's just your beauty blinded me for a moment." after saying this Bella blushed. "Well what's your name love?"

Bella responded a little cautious after seeing the other girls' eyes wander "Bella. Your name is?" "Alice Brandon. And would you ever consider going out with me?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Um, I have a girlfriend already and I got to go." Trying to hide the obvious panic when she saw a slightly disturbing glint in the girls' eyes after being let down she made an excuse. "Where do you think you're going love?"

"Look just leave me alone. I just met you and you gave me a pet name already." Right after she finished she was being dragged out the door into the ally and roughly shoved against a wall. Too shocked to do anything she just kept still. When face to face with Alice she finally really looked at her and she was beautiful. Alice leaned down and inhaled a large dosage of Bella's sent from her neck Bella whimpered at this. Alice was going to claim her mate once and for all. She picked up Bella's thighs in her hands and softly thrust against her clothed center while nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, god" they both moaned.

**Cassie P.O.V.**

When I left this morning I didn't notice that the fucking leech was here waiting for my Bella. So when I left after my shift at la Bella Italia I felt my charm I put on her start to pulse. The leech is near my Bella! I transported close to where she was for she didn't know about me being a witch yet. When I ran around the corner towards the ally I heard the moans of Mon amour. What I saw made my blood boil. There was Bella the love of my life being touched by the blood sucker. I used my affinity to throw her of my love.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"Cassie it's not what it looks like." Bella stammered out.

"No Bella it's exactly what it looks like" Alice said.

"Don't fucking talk to Bella!" I exclaimed. Bella was yelling telling us to stop as we got closer to each other but she was ignored.

**Bella P.O.V. **

I have no idea how it got to them fighting over me but I am pretty sure I love Cassie I mean come on how can I have feelings for a girl I just met! Right? I'm not so sure anymore I felt something that I didn't feel with Cassie and I'm confused. Ugh! Why does love have to be so difficult?

So what do you guys think? I need more reviews or else I don't know what you want to happen please review and you'll have yourself mentioned in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fallen Angel

Chap.3

_(Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight) _

**Alice P.O.V.**

Who does that bitch think she is I was about to claim my mate, I could feel the little humanity I had left slip."Fuck you I can do what I want and when I want to my precious!"I saw her lunge for me and I stepped aside and caught her I had her neck to my face and was about to bight down when the French bitch but her hand on my arm and it burned!

When I saw her run towards Bella I threw her away from Bella and made a run to grab her but the witch saw this and was quick to react. The whore threw me aside with her affinity we were going full speed towards each other when I noticed there was a heartbeat missing. I turned around to look and she wasn't there! Cassie having seen an open spot took advantage of this and hit me with something. I slowly lost balance and slipped into a dark abyss while wishing Bella would understand she belongs with me.

**Bella P.O.V.**

When I saw the impossible happen I was shocked I mean my long time girlfriend lied to me about something huge to tell the truth I was hurt and wondering when she was planning to tell me and if she was going to. I was so confused that when they started to fight I ran off to get a taxi. Halfway down the street I was held and dragged off and felt a pull on my navel. I was about 8 blocks away from my apartment and now I'm in it. I felt myself being turned around and came face to face with a slightly angry and possessive looking Cassie. I'm fucked. Literally.

**Cassie P.O.V.**

I'm going to teach this hoe a lesson but first I have to get Mon amour! When I'm done with her she is going to know who she belongs to.

"_Why the fuck were you dry humping that slut!" _I asked yelling.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me about whatever you are!" I could tell she was getting frustrated by not getting answers.

"_Because I wanted to keep you safe but obviously that didn't work."_ I said softly. Bella wasn't used to me being calm and soft.

"Cassie I…I… I don't know what to say."She stammered out she took a deep breath "I think we should take a break." After that was said I lost my calm I saw red.

**Bella P.O.V.**

She had that glint in her eye that slightly frightened me "Cassie please calm down." I pleaded. I didn't have time to react before she shoved me against the wall I "oofed" when the breath was knocked out of me.

"_**Why is this because of the vampire bitch!"**_ I flinched this is the side of Cassie I feared she'd have.

"No she has nothing to do with this!" At least I don't think she does but I remembered that stir I felt in my chest when we locked eyes. As if she heard my thoughts she grew even more impossibly angry I flinched when her fist flew by my head and went through the wall.

Her eyes beginning to water were cold and tortured _**"I fucking love you Bella don't you see that!"**_She paused to breath and spoke softer _"I never let anyone see this side of me before "_Her voice broke at the end of this.

My own eyes were filling with tears but I ignored this and stood my ground."Please get out." my voice broke just like my heart was slowly doing that right now.

**Cassie P.O.V.**

She took my heart and played it like dough, but I will not give up I know she is just stubborn. I got up and slowly walked towards the door"You won't get rid of me that quickly ill fight for you just like that cuntdracula." I walked out the door.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I awoke a few minutes later and followed the freesia and citrus perfume back to the apartment. I thought it was time to take advantage of the situation after having heard Bella break up with the witch. When the witch transported I went upstairs and knocked on Bella's door she opened it up and was stunned by her beauty.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Oh, God!" I whispered scared. I quickly shut the door in her face when I saw her eyes darken after looking me over possessively. I ran for the phone and found it and dialed the 9-1 but I was interrupted when I heard the door close. As soon as that happened I was wrapped in a stone cold embrace from behind and felt lips on my neck. I whimpered and felt her broad chest and shoulders start to vibrate.

"Don't run my love I won't ever hurt you or keep secrets from you unlike that witch."She breathed into my ear.

"I don't know what to believe in anymore." I answered back "But I want to trust you."I added.

"Just let go I'll catch you always."

**Bella P.O.V. 4 Months Later**

I kissed her knowing know that she wanted this as much as I did. I grabbed and dug my nails into the first part of Alice I could reach, which happened to be her ass.

She removed her lips from mine and a moaned filled snarl sounded through the air. The next thing I knew, Alice had moved behind me and had her hands on my hips in an iron clad grip. She laid her body on me and her lips on my ear "You are mine, Isabella, got that?"

I tried moving to get friction between my legs and she bit into my neck, leaving a deep gash in it but without injecting venom "No! Not yet." She hissed.

I gave in "I'm yours." I forced out in what I'm sure sounded like I was trying to speak another language.

I felt her relax on my back "Just be a good girl and stay quiet."

She lifted herself off my back and let me go and I whimpered but stayed where I was. She was back in a flash, her hands automatically grabbing my hips. She chuckled lightly "You are going to enjoy this very much, Isabella." Her voice was practically dripping and coated with love, desire, excitement, and most of all lust. It was dark, hot and a gorgeous sound. It set rushes down my spine like nothing else, until that dildo hit my center through my panties.

An odd sound, I had never produced before rang through her lips, a growl perhaps? I didn't have time to think because Alice speared in back into me and the sound appeared again. My nails were digging through the table until I had a hold.

Each of Alice's thrust was pure and refined pleasure. It made my head spin, with each long, hard, and loving stroke. The growling was now nonstop, as if she felt a desperate need to emit it. And with each thrust pushing me closer to the edge, it got louder and fiercer.

I felt myself right on the edge and all Alice needed to do was push just a little hard for me to fall off. And she did just that. She pulled my body, wrapped her arms around my forearms, bit into the gash she left earlier, and used the gravity of this position to pound it into me.

I came and the growl you'd normally hear coming from a dog, but much louder and fierce, broke free from her throat. Alice came right after I did.

I probably won't update during the week but I will try to update 3 to 5 times per weekend. Thanks for the reviews you're my first ones.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fallen Angel

Chap.5

_(Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight) _

_What I think real Bella should look like:_ _.com/image/kristen%20stewart%20sexy/JMJ1707/Sexy%20Ones/Kristen%?o=32_

_What I think Rosalie's Face should look like .com/image/nikki%20reed/xTeamVoldemortx/nikki_reed_?o=107_

_What I think Alice face should look like:_ _.com/image/emma%?o=17_

**Alice P.O.V.**

Basking in the afterglow of our love making I recalled when I first saw Bella. I saw her right after she met the bitch _Cassandra_.

**(Flashback)**

_I was on my way to the shopping mart picking up some mushroom sauce (shudder) keeping up the pretense of being human and buying food which gave Esme the excuse to cook. When I entered the store I went weak at my knees there was this overly powerful scent of freesia and citrus and my eyes rolled into the back of my head I also remembered having had an orgasm. Trying to cover up my moment and walking slowly with confusion I just walked without noticing and was in the same isle as a very beautiful girl long brown flowing hair a nicely curved petite body. I couldn't help but notice the way her ass was just the perfect size for my hands._

_ I've known since I was human that I was a lesbian the way I would always look at girls and that I was never bothered that I had a flat chest as I always thought it would be a bother. After my change where my breasts were supposed to be were now pectorals and a well defined six pack not burly like my brother in anyway but lanky like his mate Dickward. When I saw the brunette I felt an interest spark inside of me and something dark came out when I saw her. My once golden eyes were now onyx black. It took all the little humanity I had left to not go over there and fuck her senseless against the produce. She was a Fallen Angel so beautiful in a sinful innocent way, but my Fallen Angel._

_ My brunette was on the phone and laughing at something that was said, scowling at this and frowning thinking I should be making her laugh. I looked ahead in to my visions and saw Esme wanting me to come home soon. "I'll see you later" I whispered, unconsciously I was already making plans and couldn't control myself. _

_ When I got home Edward "read" my mind and by read he didn't accidently do it because he is a nosy ass pencil dick and immediately over reacted and called a family meeting. Edward being the little bitch he was told the whole story and me planning to "stalk" her and force myself on her. The house erupted into chaos._

_ "Is this true Alice?" Carlisle softly asked._

_ I turned away from his fatherly gaze "Yes" I stated. In truth if they don't support me than I'll have to leave and I know they will be devastated like when Jasper left us for another coven a human drinking one too. _

_ "It's dangerous to pursue a relationship with a human not only for you but for her to. How do you even plan to tell her of you being a vampire when the time comes?"_

_ "I don't give a fuck about what you guys think! I can do what I want; you guys don't know what it feels like watching everybody else be happy with their mates and having been alone for over 90 years is enough I know she is the one."_

_ "Alice try to be rational about this" Carlisle tried to persuade me. _

_ "I already am! If anybody in this house has anything against this I promise I will leave." I said the last part softly. Esme gasped and her eyes filled with venom that would never fall. That alone almost broke my resolve._

_ "I for one am not going to sit still and keep quiet Alice your being stupid why would The Fallen Angel by what you describe, accept and love you, a blood sucking monster!" Edward pompously exclaimed._

_I let out a roar "Who are you calling a monster you fuckin' murderer! I'm done with this is. Goodbye maybe not forever but for now. Carlisle Esme please don't blame anyone." With that I walked out the front door and left my belongings. I can see the future I thought why not play the lottery soon? I smiled and made my way to my angels' house._

**(Flashback Over)**

I haven't smelt that twitchy bitch anywhere after I saw her get dumped by MY angel. When I think about it I find it weird.

**C/R P.O.V.**

It's been 3 months.** 3 FUCKING MONTHS WITHOUT MY BELLA! **And I've waited long enough. I feel ashamed I never told _Mon Cherie_ about the real me. My real name is Rosalie Hale and I can do real magic Cassandra was just a name I made up so the nomads wouldn't find me they have been trying to recruit me. That all changed when I met _Bella_ she was the perfect girl funny, submissive and innocent I wanted her all for me and I had her but that bitch ruined it. This _**Alice**_ is going to regret her stupid attempts at making MY BELLA forget about me. I love the fact that Alice doesn't know my real name, scent and face. Since Bella wanted to take a break I will just come back a different person the real me.

_**Didn't expect that did you tell me if you like the way it's going or not. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer: still don't own twilight and never will.**_

_**Sorry about the delay to those who actually review and like it. Any questions you can message me or by review ask. Enjoy.**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Bella P.O.V. Three Weeks after 3 Month Mark**

It has been so carefree and calm now without having been caught in a war between Alice and Cassandra. Alice and I have and are still going strong no problems. Well maybe one, I mean anywhere we go like the store, mall, theatre etc. she gets so furious when guys and girls tend to turn heads while I walk by or openly flirt with me in front of my obvious girlfriend. I just sometimes get frustrated look even when I reassure her that I don't like anybody but her she still keeps me in her grip like that bring me to my point. Tonight she and I are going to the movies. She got to choose the movie and I'm ok with it. I was getting dressed in my purple high tops, dark blue skinny jeans and a black v-neck DGK with a snug fitting knitted pea coat over it.

"Alice, baby I'm ready if you want I can wait for you in the car." I offered when I walked out towards the living room. There I saw her standing in all her glory hair perfectly styled, some guy jeans converse and a red and gray DGK shirt with a white and black sweater thrown over it. Ha! We matched she probably had a vision.

"That won't be necessary as I am done" she stated calmly in her husky voice, I saw her eyes rake over my body and her eyes darkened. She walked over and put her arm around my waist leading me towards the door. On the way I picked up my purse and locked the door on the way out. We walked down the stairs and out the door never once did Alice unloosen her tight grip on my waist.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" I asked while we walked the short path to the theatre.

"It's a secret." She purred softly into my ear. I shivered at this movement. We walked into the lobby and she walked up to the ticket booth. Alice made me wait in the entrance so I wouldn't see the movie she chose. While waiting for her I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked around the area where I was and saw many people, but what caught my eye was a beautiful blond smiling at me when I noticed she was looking at me I shyly smiled back. The blonde saucily winked at me and I froze. I was about to run towards where Alice was when I crashed into her.

"Are you alright honey?" she questioned concerned. I looked back at where the blond had been but she was nowhere to be found. Alice followed my line of sight and saw nothing but she narrowed her eyes.

"Let's go babe. We have to get the Icee we are going to pretend we share and I gotta go to the bathroom" I said as calm as I could.

"Ok I'll go get the drink and a snack while you use the restroom" She gave me a peck on the lips and then left. I went to the bathroom did my business then left and saw her waiting outside the bathroom. When I saw the sign outside to see what movie we were gonna see.

"Really Alice I don't wanna see a scary movie why did you choose Rite I won't be able to sleep." I practically whined. She leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry I'll protect you I always will." She whispered sweetly. I took a deep unsteady breath.

"Ok" I said. She walked behind me and I saw the whole theatre was empty save a couple and a single body alone in the middle. I couldn't make out the face or the figure seeing as the lights were shut off for previews. Knowing Alice likes to sit right in the middle part with railing I moved towards that row and sat down. The row which happened to be right in front of the person that was alone. Alice lifted the arm rest and I instinctively cuddled into her side while she put her arm around my shoulders. We went through the previews and halfway through the movie when it was disturbed.

"If I get scared please don't make me watch" I breathed into her ear making her shiver and groan in the back of her throat. I felt a rough thud against my seat making me tear my mouth away from her hot spot which is her neck. I felt breath on the side of my neck that wasn't near Alice.

"Sorry I had to get comfortable." I heard a soft deep feminine voice say almost right in my ear. I turned around and was nose to nose with the beautiful blond from the entrance. I felt my breath leave my body. She was about to say something when Alice roughly and abruptly pulled me away. She squeezed me so tightly it actually hurt and she applied even more pressure when I whimpered and tried to move away a little. The girl's eyes were a bright glowing violet?

"Hey do you mind?" Alice harshly asked towards the blonde goddess. Instead of reacting the way most people would she grinned.

"Actually no but um but what I do mind is that I don't have a name for that beautiful face." She stated bluntly. When she said this I turned hot red. And Alice noticed this and growled in her chest."Um it's Bella."I stuttered out Her free hand gripped my thigh.

"Turn the fuck around before someone, meaning you get hurt." She whispered dangerously. Her hand moved up. Inching closer to my hot sex every breath I took.

"Ha I would like to see you try. And I'm pretty sure that she has the hots for me considering her reaction to me now and from the entrance." She said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Bella what the fuck did I tell you!" she whispered in my ear "Don't talk to anyone without me there I don't like the way they look at you, YOU'RE MINE."

"Hey look, leave her alone she could talk to me if she wants bitch." The blonde said."Oh by the way beautiful my names Rosalie just in case here's my number." She said handing me a card while winking at me and turned her head glaring at Alice. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

The only thing going through my mind is _Oh God! _What am I going to do now?

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

I have kept my distance and I have waited but enough is enough! I'm going to start squeezing my way back into Bella's life. I wasn't planning for it to begin today but when I saw her in the lobby I resisted the urge to pound relentlessly into her in front of everyone and against the door. I had to have her.

"Thanks Rosalie but I already have a girlfriend as you can see." She said while trying to unnoticeably push away the forceful hand rubbing her jean covered crotch. Angry that she was technically being raped I saw red.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't fool around." I said with my panty dropper smile. Alice the bitch growled at this and made an excuse of needing more popcorn and took Bella with her. .

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Sorry for the wait. For those who actually read it. I would appreciate it if you guys would review it would give me ideas and inspiration. And for those who don't care about leaving reviews I'm holding this story hostage and I need ransom and the reviews are the ransom._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer: still don't own twilight and never will.**_

_**Sorry about the delay to those who actually review and like it. Any questions you can message me or by review ask. Enjoy.**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

Alice's grip on my wrist hurt and I tried to wriggle my hand out but she tightened it and it was even more painful than before. I was getting pissed she doesn't fucking tell me what not to and to do. She led us through the back exit and pulled me to the side. The alley was secluded no noise or light except for the bright light at the door.

"What the fuck Alice?" I yelled at her. "Did you bring me here so you could fuckin' kill me? Drink my blood?" I was too angry to anticipate her reaction.

"Bella don't pull that shit with me! I fucking love you I would never do that. You just make me so fucking angry! I tell you not to talk and you talk! You need to learn right." She shouted I saw red in my haze of anger, but even through that I could see how sexy she looked and couldn't help the wetness that seeped onto my jeans as I went commando. Suddenly Alice stopped her furious rant and cautiously sniffed the air, she stiffened. I could tell by her eyes that she was taken over by the beast inside the whites of her eyes were completely black.

"You dirty tease. You're excited aren't you?" she said tauntingly. She stepped closer I took a step back and my back hit the wall. I was actually kind of scared.

"Bella when will you completely understand that you are mine?" she said right into my ear while pressing her lean and toned body against mine. I shivered.

"Bella honey when you belong to me nobody can talk to you or so much as look at you in the wrong way. If they do I will fuck them up." She growled this bit right against my trembling lips. Shaking my head clear of these thoughts I unsuccessfully pushed Alice away.

"Don't _you_ pull this on me! I do not have any freedom in this relationship it's like I'm your own personal puppet!" I yelled right in her face.

"I can do what I want! You know why? I own you!" I yelled in frustration. Alice didn't let me start. Forcefully yanking my hair she crashed our lips together with bruising force. I tried to push her of when her hands started roaming but she growled in warning.

"I own you Isabella, don't you ever forget that!" she said that while kissing and nipping her way down my jaw line to my neck. I didn't notice her other hand coming down and cupping me through my jeans I let out a moan at the sensation my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Out of all her mumbling of when she was rubbing me I could only make out a few "Marking", "Territory" and "Fucking whore". I was still angry.

Her hand reached up to unzip my jeans. She roughly pushed them away while trying to ignore my fists pounding into her chest. Her hands met my wet sex and she gasped and growled.

"Commando fuck Bella. For me?" she said while roughly rubbing her hand against me I bit my lip to hide a moan.

"No I fucking hate you! You ruined my life!" I yelled just as she roughly thrust one finger into my hot center and rhythmically pumped her finger, slow and deep. She was nibbling my earlobe and harshly biting my neck while panting.

"Don't say that! Say that you love me and not anyone else!" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from calling out in pleasure. She sped up her movements adding more force behind each thrust. With each thrust I felt like I was being split in half. Like her fingers hooked onto something inside of my heat and didn't, no wouldn't let go. She added another finger.

"Say it god dammit!" Alice sobbed out.

"Uh" I groaned out "Oh god why can't yo-"I moaned in pleasure and pain when she put even more force and speed with each deliciously torturing stroke that would hopefully put out the fire while shoving me into the wall.

"Uh" thrust "Just" thrust "Please" thrust "Say that you belong to me or that you love me." The last set of Alice's thrust left me seeing stars her words too.

"Say it." She sobbed softly like begging. She bit into my shoulder with one final loving stroke and I fell over that mountain peak.

"I love you!" I yelled in total bliss. She sucked at the wound or a second and kissed me after. I could feel her love for me in that one small kiss. I heard a strangled cry of anger from the door.

"I'll fucking kill you!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Fallen Angel

Chap. 8

_Thank you to those who have reviewed I greatly appreciate that._

_**Flashback **_

_**Alice P.O.V.**_

It has been an eventful 2 months since I left my family. And not being able to help my actions here I am perched on Bella's tree looking into the room. I found out about a week ago that Bella said yes to being Cassandra's girlfriend so now that means that no more friendly dates.

Clearing my thoughts I noticed Bella talking to Cassandra.

"_Bella w-w-would you like to g-g-go on a date with me? I-I-I mean an official date?" _I could hear the slight hint of nervousness in her tone she obviously was trying to cover up. As soon as those words left the other girls mouth Bella responded.

"Yes! Um I-I mean yes I'd love to." She blushed and started dancing around in place.

I heard a faint sigh of relieve from her_ "Great! I'll pick you up at around 7." _There was a short pause as if she wanted to say something but cut herself off._"Bye Bella" _she breathed out.

"Bye" Bella said before they hung up the phone. She was smiling as if she just won the lottery and then as if it just finally clicked.

"Oh My God! I've got a date with the most amazing person!" her happiness about the date was a stab at my heart as was the part of the compliment. I planned how I would try to tag along unnoticed while she ran into the bathroom murmuring furiously about that she had to hurry.

**Bella P.O.V.**

After I showered I ran to the room sporting only a small soggy towel. When I entered the room I closed the door behind me and turned on my sound system and dropped the towel slid over towards the dresser put on blue panties and a matching bra. I pulled on a nice form fitting tee that said fuck _ and you had to fill in the blank. I dried my hair a little and yanked my brush through my hair as I was about done my favorite song started playing and I let out a little shriek and started jiving.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)_

I was singing into my brush and dancing when tripped and shook it off got up and continued.

_You take the grey skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
Turned a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same_

I began to sing the chorus when the door suddenly flew open.

**No P.O.V.**

"Bella are you ok I heard you fa- " hearing Bella shriek and tried to yank her bed covers over her bottom half was when he noticed the state of undress she was in. blushing he stammered out a quick "oh I will just leave." He said as he made a speedy exit. Her blush fading away now she stood up and turned off the sound system. She quickly put on some skinny jeans and vans. Bella looking at herself in the mirror saw herself as dull and ordinary and she was wrong. Her moment was interrupted by a doorbell. She ran downstairs and passed her fathers' curious gaze. When she arrived in front of the door she yanked it open and smiled.

"Hey" she said breathily.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Hey to you too" was the response I heard from a silky like voice I didn't know what to think about what I was feeling, but all I knew was it was fueling anger to my anguish.

**Bella P.O.V.**

As soon as I closed the door I told Cassie to wait in the hallway. I walked back into the living room and my dad still not having looked at the television since the doorbell rang gave me a questioning look.

"Um C-Dad I have a date and I really am in a hurry so I got to go." I said blushing if I were to not know what he did with my dates I would have immediately invited her in but I knew him well enough.

"Bells don't worry I won't do anything out of line I just want to talk to him or her." He smiled all too innocently at me. Since I've seen this smile before I hesitated and let out a sigh "Okay" After seeing his unwavering determined stare. I walked into the hallway and took a hold of the stunning blondes' hand, gently tugging her behind me. I sat down and she sat down next to me there was an awkward silence until my dad spoke.

"Bella why don't you go upstairs and finish getting ready?" I was about to protest but was stopped by the look he gave me. Slowly I walked upstairs to put on my necessary makeup and accessories.

**No P.O.V.**

"Sir I-"Cassie began.

"I don't like you. I don't trust you and don't want you near my daughter." Charlie stated cutting her off. Cassie was shocked and angry; she was contemplating using her gift on him.

"Look I won't stand between you two if you decide to get serious but don't expect anything else. If you hurt her at all even if she as so much breaks a bone or you hurt her emotionally I will not hesitate to hunt you down. Oh and listen here, I don't care that you're a girl but listen if you have sex with her you will not do it in my house even show and display of affection in front of me we'll have a problem." He was now red in the face and was glaring at the blonde. Both Charlie and Cassie hearing the quick footsteps on the stairs stilled, until he reacted quickly and pulled her into a hug just as Bella was at the last step. Patting her back he whispered "Remember what I said" into her ear. He quickly released her and smiled at his daughter who in turn was looking at the pair suspiciously, mostly her dad.

"Alright dad I'll see you later." said Bella while quickly pulling the blonde along.

"Bye Chief Swan." Said the blonde before Bella closed the door. Walking down the drive way holding hands neither of them was aware of the watchful eyes watching them from the tree directly in front of the brunettes' bedroom window. Cassie opened the passenger door for Bella and closed it when she was settled in and walked to her side of the car and got in.

She turned to smile at Bella and said "I chose the place to go to tonight; I hope your okay with that if not you can chose."

/

There is a poll open on my profile so please go check it out if you want review and any questions just message me. Until next time .


	9. Chapter 9

The Fallen Angel

Chap. 9

_Thank you to those who have reviewed, and favorite the story. I greatly appreciate that._

_This chapter may be a little depressing. the reason I haven't updated as soon as I promised is that my big brother went away to boot camp the 27__th__ of April he was the only one in my family that knows that I am bisexual, and he understands me he is my best friend, my rock we did everything together. To be honest, I really lost all motivation and determination for everything. It also doesn't help that my parents ignore me and look down on me. Just bare with me guys. Thanks again. Enjoy._

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Rosalie was standing at the door. I struggled to push Alice away trying to make myself look decent but she would not budge. I could see Alice's control slipping by with each breath I took and jumped into action.

"Alice! Look- look at me! Please don't do anything I love YOU. Just take me home." I whispered into her ear. Her pitch black eyes stared into my green ones. Alice lightly placed me on her back and ran at a human pace towards the opposite end of the alley and when we were out of Rosalie's line of sight all I remembered was a big blur.

_**Alice P.O.V.**_

When we got to our apartment I softly sat her on the couch.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper." I tried to say in my neutral voice. I think my eyes gave me away because she got up and hugged my waist, without hesitating I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her to me never wanting to let go.

"I'm still waiting for all my actions and me being a vampire to scare you off. I love you, I just don't know why you make my monster want you, and I'm afraid that maybe this monster might go too far one day." I gently whispered this to her.

"Alice, it's too late I love you and this is really me being a hypocrite. When I was younger, before I was mature I always used to say how stupid women were for still staying in an abusive or unhealthy relationship because of how my mom was treated by my dad, she was his equal there was nothing unhealthy. I still am as confused as ever as to why they split. I know that you really don't mean to hurt me, ever. I just need you to promise me something." My eyes stung with venom tears that would never fall. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded my head yes.

Looking up into my eyes she spoke those two conflicting words, "Change me." My chest tightened at the thought of Bella never being able to have the things she wanted. She told me her dreams of having a family. I also knew that I couldn't live without her, not just me but my inner monster as well.

"Bella I-I-" She cut me off by lightly pressing her lips to mine. I got lost in the moment with her. Her lips softly caressed mine. It was moments like this that I loved she made me feel grounded, like I was actually wanted.

"Alice, I love you. I will never change my mind but I would love it if you weren't so jealous all the time. That girl, Rosalie yeah I'll probably never see her again." When I tried to look ahead in to my visions to see if it was true I couldn't. It was like I had a wall blocking me.

"Bella, I love you so much. I promise you I will change you, you just have to give me time." I pleaded with her.

"Alice I will give you time. Don't answer this or respond, please. I'm afraid that the longer you wait the faster you'll get bored of me. Or if that doesn't happen which I hope it doesn't that the Volturi will get involved." I felt conflicted by her reasoning.

"Let's get you to bed." I said scolding myself for my voice coming out dry like if I had been crying. When I thought back to the blonde bimbo, I couldn't help but feel my inner monster hiss and growl. I don't know what it is about her but I feel like I should be very cautious around her. I just don't know why.

_**I'm sorry for the wait guys! By the way thanks for the reviews, alerts and support I love you guys! I will try to update soon. Oh and sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. **_


End file.
